The Heart of Gaea Earth
by Lady Adama
Summary: Dumbledore and McGonagall have kept a hidden secret for many years from many people; except those that they knew need it to know. Now, a kidnapping has brought that secret to the surface and a new enemy besides Voldemort has made his presence known...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Heart of Gaea (Earth)  
Couple: ADMM  
Genre: Drama, Romance, Mystery, Adventure, Humor  
Rating: PG13+  
Summary: Dumbledore and McGonagall have kept a hidden secret for many years from many people; except those that they knew need it to know. Now, a kidnapping has brought that secret to the surface and a new enemy besides Voldemort has made his presence known. Albus and Minerva most make a choice whether to speak the truth to someone one whom has always thought herself human, or see her life be taken. But what happens, when Harry, Ron and Hermione find out about their secret?**

**Get ready for a rid that not even Voldemort will be able to escape from!!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and WB are the owners of all HP characters and settings (except the ones I have created). I own nothing and I am just borrowing them for a while to play! No infringement intended.**

**

* * *

  
**

Minerva McGonagall paced the Great Hall from side to side not knowing what to do. For the past three days she'd been filled with fear and to the point of tears. Her hands trembled and she was glad that most the students had all left this morning to their homes for the Christmas vacations. The ones who were left were asleep; or at least she hoped they were sleeping. One thing she did know was that if any of them came here looking for her she'd break in front of them.

She was not the only one with her in the Great Hall, Snape and Hagrid stood side by side watching McGonagall. Twice she had changed into her Animagus, then back to her human form. Twice she had stopped at the center of the room and twice she had whispered one word. They did not need to be near her to know whose name she was calling.

Just as Snape was about to speak up, the doors to the Great Hall flew open. None other than the Head Master of Hogwarts come in; in his arms he carried the unconscious form of a young woman. On her side all three could see blood.

Minerva rushed to Dumbledore, "Albus, what…what…"

Dumbledore's own clothing was ripped and muddy. His face filled with anger as he looked at McGonagall. "An ambush! Forty Death Eaters where guarding the Old Manor."

Hagrid and Snape had made their way toward the two of them. Hagrid gasped when he saw the pale color on the young woman's face Snape did not say a thing as he took her from Dumbledore's arms and hurried past him to wards the Hospital Wing; were everything had been arranged in case something like this did happen.

"Hagrid, the Antaris followed me back. Go accommodate them," Dumbledore ordered never taking his eyes from McGonagall's.

"Aye, Dumbledore!"

The moment Hagrid had left them alone. Dumbledore took the few steps closer to Minerva that lay between them and wrapped his arms around her trembling body. She finally able to let all those tears free buried her face on his chest; her arms going around his waist.

"Shhhh…It's ok Minerva. It's going to be alright. She'll be ok." Dumbledore whispered into her hair.

Minerva pulled slightly away from, her eyes still filled with tears. "Oh Albus, when I got your letter three days ago…When I read that she'd been kidnapped by the Death Eaters…"

Dumbledore whipped away the tears from her cheeks, "Charles and Monica…they did their best to protect her. I saw signs of a battle when I first enter their home. I thank them were ever they are…even though they were only muggles…"

"They loved her…" Minerva whispers. "How did he find her?"

Dumbledore's body tensed, "That is something I intend on finding out!"

In the mean time in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry and Ron sat by the fire. When a loud roar by their window made them both jump. Both looked at each other and then back at the window.

"What do you think that was?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, "No idea."

Another roar made them get up and take a look out side. To their amazement Hagrid was guiding to of the most beautiful looking dragons either of them had seen. One was of glowing white, with deep purple eys. Gold wrist bracelets on its front legs, adorned with jewels. The other was a black one, with golden eyes. On its neck a red collar with blue gems on it. Both dragons followed the small form of Hagrid as he took them into the Forbidden Forest and as their tails come into view Ron gasped.

"Antaris Dragons!"

Harry stared at him, "Antar-what?"

"Antaris Dragons, Harry!" Ron exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Care to explain?"

"Harry, what do you know about Elementals?"

TBC


	2. The Other Realm 1 of 2

Authors Note: I am so sorry it took me this long to update. But here's chapter two. This is the first part of two and if you do have some questions just let me know I'll do my best to answer them.

Thanks to twinkle and fallingmoon for their reviews.

The Heart of Gaea  
Chapter 2: The other Realm 1 of 2

_The water from the lake near their cabin had always made her feel better. She knew her mother and father worked abroad due to their jobs with the American Government. Thus, she had spent most of her childhood meeting the high ranks from many nations, but she always loved it when her father would bring them here._

The warm breeze of the wind as it traveled trough the leave of the great Oak she laid beneath, hiding from the rays of the sun even if just for a while; her feet played with the grass while she began to feel the pull of a nap calling her name. And she wanted more than any thing to follow that call…  


* * *

  
Promfey moved from one potion cabinet to the other looking for some needed ingredients. Dumbledore and McGonagall were just making their entrance into them medical area when they saw Poppy moving like a cheetah all over the place. They'd never seen their friend like that before. Her face was a mixture of fear, and worry with a tinge of happiness in the mix.

Without even a look Promfey spoke with Minerva, "Min, I am going to need to be strong now. The wound she has was not made by a wand. But by a muggle weapon called a gun. And as for what you explained to me, this girl cannot be taken to St. Mungos or a Muggle Hospital either. Thus, I am going to need your help in this."

Of them both Dumbledore was the first to speak, "A gun? I never saw the weapon…"

"Not now Dumbledore!" Promfey said maybe a bit too loud. She turns to the young woman laid in the far end bed to the left. Severus is already ripping the girl's shirt open and cleaning the wound the way she had instructed him to.

Promfey gasped when she saw the blue marble like stone she had laced upon the woman's forehead a few minutes after nape had brought her in, flickering on and off. "I'm losing her!!"

Without another thought Minerva moves away from Dumbledore and runs to the bed. She kneels down and takes one of the young woman's hands in hers. "Poppy, what do you need me to do?!"

"Find her Minerva! Go inside and keep her from following that which calls her to the other world."

Understanding her words Minerva closed her eyes, but opened them when she felt someone's hand at her shoulder. "Albus…"

Dumbledore kneels besides her and encases her hands and the one of the young woman's in his. The blue of the ocean met the green of the forest as their eyes locked with each others. "Severus, lock the doors and keep guard outside…"

Snape nods and walks away. He closes the doors behind him and locks them. Poppy steps back watching McGonagall and Dumbledore. There was this strange energy filling the air around the room. And little by little it was growing and becoming stronger. Their eyes had not left the others and for some reason, Poppy knew that she would not have to heal the wound.

_It's all up to them._ She thought. _They're the only ones that can bring her back…the only ones that can truly heal the bullet wound…Still she'll need some rest…_ Poppy gasp when she sees a golden circular outline forming around the bed and the people kneeling by it.

Dumbledore smile at Minerva, "Well get her together, Minerva. She needs us both."

"Yes…"

No sooner had the words left Minerva's lips when thin like rays shout out upwards from the golden circle. Dumbledore and McGonagall closed their eyes and whispered the same word in unison.

"Spirits hear me, answer my prayer  
I don't ask for much, just unity shared  
Grant me wisdom

Let me soar like an eagle high above the clouds,  
Where hatred and prejudice aren't allowed  
Bless me with friends that will always be there

Torn and confused am I while trudging along,  
Searching for answers of what went wrong  
Spirits hear me now and let me feel faith again,  
Are the earnest pleas of this Servant of yours.."  


* * *

  
_Dumbledore and McGonagall opened their eyes as one. They were standing in the middle of a forest, surrounded by a beautiful lake. The moon was round and fat; her light illuminating everything around them. And there, a few feet away from them, they could see her. The breeze played with her hair as she stood under an Oak._

Minerva was the first to take a step forward but was immediately stopped by Albus. "Don't move Minerva."

She stares at him with confusion, "But, she is just over there."

"I know. However, we are not alone in this place."  
"What?"

"We are being watched."

TBC


	3. The Other Realm 2 of 2

** The Heart of Gaea  
Chapter 3: The Other Realm 2 of 2**

* * *

_"Watched?" Minerva whispers. "By who?"_

_Albus moves in front of her trying to keep her protected as a figure steps from among the shadows of the forest. Shadows that had not been there for the moon's light shined everywhere, but now its light began to fade. Neither of them took a breath as the shadow took form. The powerful paw of a feline followed by its big muscled body appeared. But that was not what made Minerva and Albus gasp._

_Three pairs of eyes were staring at them. The animal before them had three heads. On the left side that of a dog, on the center the head of a lion, and on the right the head of an eagle. On its back were long black wings, and the tail of a dragon-snake._

_Minerva places a hand over her lips as she whispered Albus' unheard thought. "What is a Chimera doing here?!"_

_"Who dares enter the realm of lost spirits?" the lion head spoke._

_Dumbledore whispers to Minerva, "Change into your Animagus form, Minerva. They'll think you a keeper."_

_"But Albus…"_

_"No buts! This chimera is a protector. Unless you are able to break their hold on her, we won't be able to taker her from him."_

_Understanding, Minerva slowly changes to her Animagus. A gray and black striped tabby cat runs from behind Dumbledore. Its path headed straight to the young woman standing by the Oak tree. The Chimera begins to walk slowly towards Albus as it had not been given an answer._

_Dumbledore takes hold of his wand inside his robes, "I am no enemy. I only came seeking something that is mine."_

_"In this realm only the spirits of souls not ready to cross are allowed among us!" the dog spoke._

_"You are neither dead nor living your last moments of life," the eagle added._

_The lion roared, "You are alive!!"  
_

* * *

_  
In the mean time the tabby cat ran as fast as her four legs allowed her to do. She could hear the voices of the Chimera. She knew Albus would do his best to reason with the beast without causing a fight. However, she also knew that the Chimera did not allow living things within this realm._

_The chimera also guarded those who were close to death and allowed them to live a happy memory before being taken away. But neither Minerva nor Albus were going to allow for it to take her from them. Not after so long! The cat finally reached the young woman._

_Minerva had to smile upon seeing the young woman; even if it was in this place. Her hair was arranged in an odango hair style resembling that cartoon girl called Sailor Moon. Her hair was long so long the tips almost touched the grass. Its color was raven back but at the half bottom it became a blood red._

_She wore a deep blue gown with a wonderful train. The train falls very wide at the back due to its four folds. It imitated two gowns/layers, lacing at the chest with a belt. The fabric belt was held together by a gold-colored buckle. The long sleeves at the end of them finished in a white trim. But on her right wrist Minerva could see a golden bracelet with intricate designs in it._

_Finally having been able to catch her breath the tabby cat spoke with Minerva's voice, "Starlight! Please you have to snap out if it!"_

_The young woman turns to face her and Minerva struggles for breath. Her eyes are big black pools of nothingness. Empty of the color she knew was hidden behind the blackness. She had a small smile upon her lips. "Hello kitty," she whispers kneeling down and picking up Minerva in her arms._

_"Ah…no…don't…you have to listen…" Minerva tried to say between struggling to free herself. "Starlight!!"_

_Starlight began to scratch behind Minerva's ears, "Nice Kitty."_

_There were moments when Minerva hated that her Animagus was a cat. And this right here was one of them! Her body became liquid and she purred with joy and her paws were gently massaging Starlight's arm._

_Minerva McGonagall! Break out of it! This is no place or time to be acting like an immature kitten. Minerva looks very apologetic at Starlight, "I am so very sorry about this!" Without further ado the cat opens its mouth and sinks its teeth on the girl's arm.  
_

* * *

_  
A loud painful scream reached both Albus and the chimera. The beast turns its heads to the woman he had been ordered to guard. She was kneeling on the ground holding her arm close to her and a woman stood next to her._

_Albus noticed the way the animal ready itself to leap into the air and towards Minerva and Starlight. He took out his wand, "Stupefy!"_

_However the chimera's eagle head saw the attack coming and blocked it by releasing from its mouth a gush of crystal ice shards. Dumbledore jumps to the left avoiding being hit, but as he is falling back down something wraps around his legs and lifts him up face down._

_"You have come to take, the girl!" the dog spoke angrily._

_"Her time in the world of the living is done," the lion says._

_The dragon-snake tail turns Albus around so that he is facing all three heads. "She is far too precious to die. She has much to live for."_

_The chimera gives a loud laugh. "Many like her have come our way. What makes her any different?"_

_Albus did not answer._

_"Let us just get rid of this pest!" the eagle exclaimed._

_"Yes, let us feast on his bones!" the dog snarled._

_The soft voice of a woman singing stopped the chimera as it raised its huge paw. The voice was soothing and mellow with a hint of pain in it. The Chimera immediately released Dumbledore who fell to the ground with a big thud.  
_

* * *

_  
Minerva shook Starlight lightly by the shoulders. Soon after she had bitten her, Starlight had fallen to her knees with a scream. For some reason or another, her Animagus form had be undone and she now was in her human form._

_She could also see that the power the chimera had on her was becoming less. The blackness in her eyes had begun to fade and little by little the speckles of her eye color could be seen._

_"I know you can do it! Just fight it. Don't let it take over you again. You can't give up! You can't…I won't let you!"_

_The words had barely left her mouth when a blue light glowed around Starlight. The darkness in her eyes vanished and an invisible wind swept all around them. To her amazement Starlight's eyes changed back to their normal state. Her left eye was a deep blue while her right was an emerald green. Slowly but surely a soft voice of a woman singing caught her ears. She looks all around to see where it's coming from, and its surprised to find that is coming form Starlight herself._

_Starlight blinks a few times before staring at the woman in front of her. "Who are you? Where am I?"_

_Sighing for what seems a long time McGonagall wraps her arms around Starlight, "Thank Merlin!" She pulls back, "I thought we'd lost you!"_

_"Lost me? I don't understand."_

_Minerva shook her head, "You don't need to."  
_

* * *

_  
"She has awakened," the three heads of the Chimera spoke in unison._

_Albus turns towards the Oak tree, "She did it!"_

_Silently the chimera steps back into the shadows from where it came from. Dumbledore stands from the ground, shaking of dirt from his robes. Once he was done with that he walks in the direction of Minerva and Starlight._

_"You were able to break her free."_

_Minerva bites her bottom lip, "Yes…" After I bit her that is…_

_Starlight looked from the woman to the man. There was something oddly familiar about them. Something that made her feel safe and protected. But she knew she had not seen them before today-or tonight?_

_Albus kneels next to McGonagall. With the tips o f his fingers her moves s tray strand of hair behind Starlight's ear. A small smile appears on his lips, "At last we meet again."_

_Neither of them is allowed to speak, for suddenly the explosion of a white light blinds them all. The ground underneath them disappears…_

* * *

Poppy had not moved from where she stood. She found that as much as she'd tried, her body did not respond to any of her commands. And while she watched the bodies of the three people surrounded by the golden light, she could see the scratches on Dumbledore's face healing by themselves, the bullet wound on the girl's side closing as the bullet was pushed out of her body.

And just as suddenly as the golden light had appeared it vanished as it spun around and broke into millions of fireflies that flew out the closed windows; as if the glass did not hurt them at all. With a big draw in of breath Dumbledore and McGonagall pulled away from each other. Their breathing was fast and forced.  
The med-witch was finally able to move her body, "Minerva, Albus, are you okay?"

McGonagall nodded, "Yes…just give us a few minutes."

Pomfrey nods back and moves to the other side of the bed. She checks the pulse of the young woman. Then the now closed wound. Once she is done with the check up, she pulls the bed covers up. "She will be fine now. But she will need rest."

Dumbledore helps Minerva up at the same time the doors open. Severus Snape comes back in a small letter on his hands. "Head Master, this arrived a few seconds ago by owl."

Albus takes the letter, "Who send t?"

"There is no address or name on it."

Minerva stands besides Dumbledore as he opens the letter. Within is a lotus flower with a sapphire on its center. The flower falls to the floor as words become visible in the paper.

_My dearest Dumbledore and McGonagall,_

_I suppose that by now, she his with you. A shame I most say, for she is quite beautiful. How much fin I had killing the muggles she was with…I dare say I found it most amusing! You should have heard the way they pleaded or their lives. How they begged that I not take their daughter!_

_I am sure happy that thanks to me you two have her once again by your side. Thing is…how much are you willing to reveal to her before she hates you? Oh well, finding her yet again comes with a price does it not?_

_Can you imagine what she will do? Such great power lies within this girl. Power that I assure you will be mine once her blood runs in my veins!!_

_Funny don't you think how such a beautiful creature born of such powerful love can be the death or life of the universe? And that you two were the ones responsible for her birth!_

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_N._

TBC


	4. Forgotten Part One of Two

Author's Note: Posted chapter 3 and four. Sorry four is kind of short.

**The Heart of Gaea (Earth)  
Chapter 4: Forgotten Part One of Two**

* * *

  
Albus and Minerva waited patiently outside the Medical Wing. Snape was leaning against a wall watching with fascination how the Headmaster and his Deputy Headmistress looked so nervous. Poppy had asked them al to wait outside while she gave Starlight a physical exam just to make sure she was ok. The girl had woken up three hour ago, three hours that Minerva and Albus had spend trying to fins out any news about N. And during that time neither could come nor see her until now.

On the other hand Snape had gotten to know Starlight. She was a combination of Dumbledore and McGonagall, yet something he could not figure out. It was as if she was part of something else. Something that pulled him, mind, body, and soul to her like a magnet. And that was something Severus Snape was not used to.

The doors opened startling all three people outside. Poppy comes out with a worried faced before closing the doors. She sighs before speaking, "All in all she is physically well. No signs of the bullet not other scratches she had. But…"

Minerva looks at Albus then back at Poppy. "What is it?"

"Minerva...I fear that Starlight has lost all memory of what happened. And that if she was to remember her mind and her spirit wouldn't be able to handle it."

Minerva gasped and leaned in closer to Albus, who places ad arm around her shoulder. He looks down before looking up an Poppy. "How…how could she lose her memory?"

"I can only say that due to her type of blood and what she is…" at this Pomfrey glances at Snape.

"I know what the girl is," Snape replies in his usual stern voice.

Pomfrey nods, "I do not know much of the Elemental ways. I would need to consult with a friend in America, but I think that just like a human, her mind has locked the memories deep in her mind.  


* * *

  
Unknown to them, two young boys are eaves dropping on them. One with red hair and the other with raven fuzzy hair. Both with their mouths open, neither able to move from what they are hearing, but the red headed boy jumping from joy in the inside for having known he'd been right!!

In the meantime, inside the hospital wing, Starlight finished tying her tennis-shoes. She did not know how Madame Pomfrey-that was what the nice lady had said was her name-been able to get her clothing just her size and her type. She wore black bell bottoms, with a long black t-shirt. A lose black belt with red roses hung around her hips above the shirt. She'd been able to do her hair back into its normal odango hair style. A bit sailor Moon-ish but she loved it. Taking one last look in the mirror she smiles.

The doors open and through them come Pomfrey, followed by a man in purple robes and a long beard, next to him is a tall dark haired woman with forest green eyes and wearing emerald robes. And then behind them is Snape. _Why in the world do this people wear robes? I mean was I really that sick that I miss Halloween? But nope, can't be. The Calendar said December 22…So then? _  
Starlight smiles at all of them, "Hello!"

TBC


End file.
